Entwined
by Swordfox
Summary: END OF GAME SPOILERS! When Kurow is possessed by Akuro, Chibiterasu on an impulsive decision to save his friend, decides not to listen to Isshaku and instead tries to purify him with his powers as a sun god. Only it didn't exactly work that well now did it Chibi?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I wonder if anyone besides me actually reads these things... Anyways I hate to sound like a total newb, but it is inevitable because I wish inform you this is my first story. I am hoping that I managed to get all of this in the right format and that it will look okay on the actual page. If you see **ANY** spelling mistakes, or any mistakes for that matter give me a heads up and i will try to fix them (assuming that I can figure it out). Also, if you feel any kind of confusion with the story inform me of it, I have read this many times and it all makes sense to me, but I am the author and already know what is going on. If you feel confusion then that means I haven' t described clearly or adequately, therefore I will go back and revise it. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy reading schedule to read this note, and with that let the story begin,

sincerly,

Swordfox

P.S. I know the point of view changes a lot so I tried to put in dividers, I have no idea if its going to work or not though.

I do not in anyway own Okamiden or Okami, if I did a lot of things would have been different.

"Kill me," Kurow yelled, his body jerking erratically as the evil being inside him tried desperately to escape. Tears welled up in his eyes and he could feel his control slowly weakening.

"Please…." His whisper could be barley be heard over the monstrous roaring of Akuro from within him. The tears now flowed freely down his face in a small waterfall, each one slightly darker as Akuro's magic slowly poisoned them. He shut his eyes and bit his lip hoping to keep the pain from making him scream. Why, why did it have to be him? Why? He had never done anything to deserve this!

"Shhhhh," a voice crooned in his head, a voice he hated with every fiber of his being. "This is your destiny, little doll," came the smooth, soothing voice of Ushiwaka. "No its not!" he wanted to scream back but he knew it would be no use.

"Chibi, come on you have to do this, he's ready," Isshaku yelled form atop Chibiterasu's head. The little poncle man was crying freely knowing that a child this young should never have to be put through this. But Kurow had said it himself, he was ready for it. And this is our last chance Isshaku thought, wiping his tears and steeling himself for what was to come. No one though, no one was crying harder than Chibiterasu. Kurow was his partner, no, his friend and it was because the young god was so weak that he was in pain. Because he was so selfish that he didn't want to kill him. Suddenly a blinding rage flew through every vein in his body, Kurow didn't deserve this, neither had Kuni. This was all Akuro's fault. And Chibiterasu wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking his friend with him when he died. With that decided the little wolf gave a mighty shake of his head that sent Isshaku flying, he didn't want to get the little poncle man caught up in this now personal battle.

"What the hell are you doing Chibi?" cried Isshaku when he was suddenly thrown from his perch. He tried to climb back up but Chibiterasu growled at him.

"Chibi…" Isshaku had never been growled at by any of the gods before, not even Shiranui who he had pestered throughout their long journey together. Chibiterasu felt a small pang of regret for growling at Isshaku like that but it had to be done, and with that he turned back to Kurow. The boy's body was covered in perspiration and his blonde fringe fell in his eyes. His mouth was closed to keep from screaming, biting painfully hard into his lips, and his body was racked by violent spasms. His eyes too, were closed waiting for the final blow to come, one that never would if Chibi had anything to do with it. Chibiterasu with a wild, rage filled howl charged forward and slammed right into Kurow's stomach were Akuro was attempting to gain his freedom. Chibi could feel that darkness and was terrified. He was the Chibiterasu, the embodiment of the sun, what would happen if he were to be extinguished? All self doubt was swept away though when he felt his powers push against the dark that had suddenly surrounded the world.

Kurow could see it. It was a light, bright, incandescent and beautiful in the darkness that had surrounded his soul. He could feel the dark flinching from the light's touch as it began to glow brighter. He loved this light; he willed it to engulf him, to save him from this endless torture.

"No!" Ushiwaka's voice came from all around him, even from the light, which Kurow found quite odd, for Waka had always been a voice shrouded in dark for him. Sweet, seductive and utterly pleasing, always attempting to make him something he was not, but now was. This time though it did not have that air of slippery sweet to it, only panic.

"Kurow!" He cried the rest of the sentence was fuzzy and incoherent. 'So he does know my name…' Kurow thought, he had always hated the name Waka had called him by. Little Doll, it had always made him feel as if he weren't human, which he wasn't, but Waka had no need to remind him of that. He couldn't wait for that white light to devour him, and to drown out the annoying man's voice for eternity. Suddenly a familiar presence swept over him, one that caused him to jerk open his eyes in shock, Chibiterasu. And with that he realizedwhat that light was; the little sun had come to rescue him from this never ending darkness. As soon as he realized it though, so did the darkness. It was no longer afraid; it rushed forth to consume the light. Kurow cried out a warning but was quickly silenced when a tendril of darkness reached out and took hold out him. He let out a strangled scream as it started to pull him deeper into the darkness.

Akuro could feel it. He was losing, his dark powers were being swept away by the light. That stupid, weak excuse god was beating him and he hated it with all his being. He was Akuro, the ultimate master of darkness; he could not be defeated by this tiny sun! Yet, against all odds he was slowly being eroded away. The dark being was pushing with all his strength and was slowly being eaten away by that radiant light. He stopped though when a marvelous, dark idea popped into his being. A evil, brilliant plan that just might work. And with that He reached out a tentacle of darkness and grabbed Kurow's soul that was slowly but surely being purified of his darkness.

Ushiwaka cursed under his breath, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen! His stupid little clone had messed it all up and gotten too close to Chibiterasu… though it was partially his fault for not sending that message about his clone's destiny sooner and… Damn it, who was he kidding it was all his fault. He could blame his clone but he was the puppet master, the man with the strings.

"I'm sorry, Amaterasu," he said to the empty air around him. He lay the palm of his fragile looking hand to his face in a gesture of frustration. One deep sigh later and he was up pacing delicately across the room, his long hair and extravagant kimono flowing elegantly behind him as he thought. He hadn't expected Chibiterasu to try and purify his little clone like that and because he hadn't expected it, he didn't have a backup plan. So far it looked like Chibiterasu might actually be able to purify Kurow and defeat The Dark Lord Akuro, but that was just how it looked. Akuro was an infinite being who had been here since the dawn of time, he wouldn't have survived this long if he couldn't come up with a plan on the spot. Waka forced himself to take a deep breath, stop pacing, and sit down, it would do the young god and his clone no good if he missed something important and pulled a string the wrong way because of it. He would just have to accept this new turn of events. If it got bad he was forced to do something drastic (Great Goddess Amaterasu forbid XD), then so be it. Until then though, he would only watch.

Chibiterasu could feel the darkness slowly receding from his touch, it was afraid of him and that made him feel powerful. He reached out and touched a tendril of darkness and watched as it shrank back with a small shriek. It would almost fun, if it weren't so very disturbing. He could feel his entire being radiating light into the endless dark. The dark that concealed his friend, he would make it leave no matter what. He charged forward his tail painting streams of light instead paint. Bombs and slashes of light swiftly corroded away the darkness near and far from him. It seemed as if he had made no progress within the endless black when suddenly he caught a glimpse of another color, he immediately directed a light slash in that direction and found a thin, fragile hand within the blackness. It slowly began to sink back in but Chibiterasu ran towards it and the darkness shrank back. An arm, a shoulder, and soon a body began to appear. Chibiterasu let out a relieved yip and ran forward; if he could just get to Kurow he would be able to destroy the darkness that plagued him. Suddenly Kurow's eyes flew open and rested on him, he may not have been aware of it but his mouth turned up slightly into a smile. Then his expression took a 180 and his mouth opened as if issuing a warning. Chibiterasu saw the darkness shoot towards him and took a battle ready stance, he had known Akuro would not go down without a fight and was prepared to do his best. It was too late that he noticed the dark tentacle that shot out of the mass that grabbed Kurow. Kurow's eyes widened as the tentacle rapped itself around his body and let out a soundless scream as it began to drag him back into the dark. His eyes landed on Chibiterasu and sent a silent plea for help. Chibiterasu let out and enraged howl and plunged into battle trying desperately to reach his friend.

Kurow was terrified, he knew that Chibiterasu was in the light somewhere, but he couldn't see him. From his point of view it looked as if the small wolf might win and be able to get to him before he could vanish into the black oblivion, but it was the possibility that he wouldn't that terrified him.

"Don't be so foolish little one." The deep, demonic voice of Akuro whispered from within the darkness. Kurow tried desperately to break free of the bonds that held him but they just squeezed tighter. He heard Akuro laugh maniacally as he continued to struggle.

Akuro smirked evilly, his plan was almost complete. The stupid boy was doing exactly what he wanted him to do, luring that annoying little sun god closer and closer to his demise. The only thing that could have possibly made it better was if the child knew what was going on. The embodiment of evil weighed the options of telling the boy his part in his plan, just to get revenge for trapping him here. The idea was to tempting for Akuro so he reached out through the dark to whisper into the boys ear.

"Such a stupid boy." He taunted, "Doesn't even know that resisting is futile." He grinned seeing the beginnings of self-doubt worming their way from the darkness into the stupid boy's head, now for the real fun to begin.

"So stupid that he doesn't even know he's leading the only friend he's ever had right into a trap. Then again, I guess I should thank you. Now I really will have a true vessel of the light!" The dark being whispered gleefully into his ear. The blonde's eyes widened and moved from the dark, to the light, and back to the dark in a panicked way. Akuro smirked as the boy opened his mouth to shout a warning to the little sun god, but was stopped when a black tentacle constricted itself around his mouth. The blonde once again began to struggle against his bonds, which only constricted tighter in response. Akuro let out a malevolent laugh, immersing himself in Kurow's desperation and horror.

Kurow jerked and struggled against his ever tightening bonds, he had to warn Chibiterasu! He had to warn him it was a trap. Tears once again began to leak down his face. The bonds were so tight he could no longer breathe, he tried to gasp air from his mouth but all he got was the thick feeling of darkness. He slowly stared to fade out of consciousness because of lack of oxygen when he felt his bonds loosen. He gasped and collapsed, silently shuddering. Only his desperate need to warn his friend kept him conscious. He slowly began to regain his wits and soon realized all that was holding him up now were the tendrils of darkness. Perhaps, just perhaps he could use this to his advantage. He continued to stay limp while he saw the light draw nearer. He let himself sink deeper into the tentacles as if giving up but all the while reaching his arm out for his weapon.

Akuro, now finished wallowing in Kurow's dark feelings had now gone back to fighting Chibiterasu. His captive had struggled so much that he had been forced to almost strangle the boy to keep him still. He now lay limp within his bonds slouching down within them, not quite unconscious. That wouldn't have been as fun. He grinned as he concentrated completely on the stupid little god fighting him, just a little closer and it would all be over. He smirked evilly, it was almost time.

Kurow could see it from his slouched position; the light that he had once wanted, but now wished desperately would move away to safety beyond the darkness. He could feel his weapon ready to be used in his hand; it would be drawn soon, and hopefully would save Chibiterasu. He could feel Akuro's attention slide away from him and back to the battle. Chibiterasu was so close! Kurow's blood pounded in his ears as he made his move. In a split second his weapon was drawn, splitting open the dark tendrils that were once wrapped around him. He pried the tentacle from his mouth and screamed with all the breath he had left in him to Chibiterasu.

"It's a trap!" He screamed, slashing at the oncoming tentacles, but it was too late.

Akuro was furious. The stupid boy wasn't so stupid after all apparently, not that it mattered. The little god was now within his grasp, he decided the first thing he would do when he obtained his new vessel was destroy this boy who had almost ruined his plans. He should be honored to be the first victim of the new, all-controlling Akuro. With that thought he launched himself forward to claim his new vessel.

From the darkness both Chibiterasu and Kurow saw it, the spherical figure of Akuro as he rushed into the open, distinguishable against the black only because he was void of any color, darker then the dark itself. He rushed forward mouth wide open to a terrified Kurow. Chibiterasu saw it and it seemed as if time itself slowed down, faster than he ever had moved before, he appeared in front of Kurow. His muscles tensed ready to attack the oncoming darkness, he let his light flare up around himself and Kurow, hoping to deter the spirit. Akuro just kept coming though, with a blinding speed he was upon Chibiterasu. The being's gaping mouth clenched down on Chibiterasu's head trapping it inside the dark. Kurow watched in a mix between terror and horror as from where the teeth had broken the skin around Chibiterasu's neck dark tendrils started to slow throughout the small wolfs body.

Chibiterasu could feel it, the darkness that now was beginning to invade his purity. He could feel himself changing, the darkness clashing with his light in his veins. Quicker than he thought possible the weeds of self doubt that had planted themselves in the beginning now became thick strangling vines causing him to shrink in fear. Akuro's poison spread through his body, slowly darkening him to become the reflection of himself that he had fought earlier. He tried to escape, to slip out of the smothering darkness, but to no avail. As those vines constricted his thoughts, he slowly stopped struggling.

Kurow was horrified, Chibiterasu's brilliant, white fur was now becoming pitch black, his elegant red markings looked as if they were being redrawn in a sickly, white puss color. Worst of all though, the light around him started to sputter and shrink back from the darkness, as if trying to escape but was surrounded on all sides. Slowly, very slowly Chibiterasu himself started to stop giving off light. Darker and darker it grew around Kurow and it terrified him. Chibiterasu had saved him but with the cost of his own purity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look, I updated! Yay for me right? I know this chapter is short, but the thing is that I have been developing a plot! This actually going to be pretty big if I can actually get it out. The Next chapter should be up soon, at least I hope it will. Anyways, enjoy!**

Ushiwaka slammed his hands down on the table. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Chibiterasu sacrifice himself for his stupid excuse for a clone! Honestly, you would never have known the boy was his clone if it wasn't for his looks. It was as if the boy hadn't inherited any of his brains at all, if he had he didn't use them, otherwise he would never have gotten into this mess in the first place; he would have accepted his fate! Instead he had cried out for Chibiterasu and now Akuro was winning. The worst thing was, is that he didn't have a clue as to how to stop it. All his visions had shown him was a never-ending darkness, which was not encouraging to say the least; it was as if everything he had done had been in vain! He could not allow this, there had to be something he could do! But as hard as he thought, he could find no solutions to their current crisis. Then, an idea hit him. His eyes flew open in realization. Kurow had been made a replica of him to take his place that night, meaning one of them had to die to kill Akuro. Obviously though, Chibiterasu was not going to let Kurow die for him. Ushiwaka felt fear for the first time in almost two hundred years. Was it possible… Could he take Kurow's place instead? Someone had to die to kill Akuro and Waka sure as hell wasn't going to let it be Chibiterasu, but if it wasn't either of them it would have to be him. He gulped nervously as he tentatively put a hand over his eyes and produced a vision of his idea. He chuckled humorlessly and tilted his head toward the ceiling. He couldn't see anything, He had forgotten he was always blinded to his own fate. He sighed deeply, it seemed the only way to find out what would happen would be to go down and help. If he didn't do it, everyone would die anyway, so he stood himself up from his seat in the small room. With a flick of his hands, his long elegant kimono was replaced by his battle attire. His hair was once again covered by his hawk mask and Pillow Talk was tied up in the sash around his waist. His hand still held the fan he was holding from before and he flipped open and covered part of his face with it. He marveled at the irony of the situation, while mentally contacting his clone. He needed him to buy him some time.

Kurow suddenly came to his senses; he had to get Akuro away from Chibiterasu! He would not let Akuro have his way with his friend. Kurow charged forward, only to stop in his tracks and go completely rigid.

"Can you hear me, Little Doll?" Ushiwaka's soft soothing voice had once again seeped into his mind sickeningly calm in the storm of his emotions.

"Damn," Kurow cursed in his head and squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would make the voice disappear. He thought he was rid of the slippery man and his manipulating ways! He heard a soft chuckle from somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Not quite yet little one, not quite yet." The voice was laced with a slippery calm, but Kurow managed to detect… something else. It was something almost akin to the panic stricken of earlier but much softer and accepting. Almost as if Waka had resigned himself to something he didn't want to do, which was fine with Kurow. If Waka had to do something he didn't want to, Kurow prayed to Amaterasu that he suffered through every second of it.

"Harsh," commented Ushiwaka as he picked up on Kurow's train of thought. The boy had detected his apprehension; maybe he wasn't stupid after all. Kurow snorted and then got back to his task at hand.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked Waka in his mind. "_It had better be good…"_ he thought to himself. He felt his hand tighten around his sword as he looked up at Chibiterasu and Akuro. Akuro seemed to be shrinking, slowly forcing himself into Chibiterasu. Kurow gritted his teeth; he was running out of time!

"I didn't stop you," Waka felt the need to point out. "That was all you Little Doll." Kurow seethed in his mind and hoped that at least some of the images of what he would to do to Ushiwaka if he ever got his hands on him disturbed the man, even if it was just a little. He really hated the way the man played with him like that, his voice almost always had a under lying mocking tone that bordered on arrogance.

"Then you won't care if I attack the evil dude that is eating my best friend," he spat back with great venom.

"Of course not. In fact, I was about to suggest the same thing." Waka replied calmly as if the poison in the words had no effect on him. "Oh, but do leave your medallion on the ground please," he added as if it were a nonchalant afterthought. "I would hate to pop up between your sword and that _thing._"

"What!" Yelled Kurow so surprised that he said it out loud. "**Your** coming here?" The last part had come out in what sounded like disbelieving horror. Waka had never done anything but pull strings in the time Kurow had known him, he **never** did **anything** drastic. He didn't even get involved unless it had to do with Amaterasu… Which would explain why he was doing something now. Kurow winced at the thought of what Amaterasu would do to him if she ever found out that it was his fault that Chibiterasu had been taken over by Akuro. It would not be pretty that was for sure.

"Well of course," Ushiwaka said ignoring Kurow's graphic mental images of what might happen to him after this. "You don't think that I would leave the fate of Ma Cherie's precious little pup in you incapable hands do you?"Kurow bristled at the insult.

"I am perfectly capable and I don't need your help!" He said with vehemence, his hands squeezed into tiny fists.

"Really?"said Waka dryly. "I never would have thought that letting a god take your place as a vessel for the master of darkness was considered capable, or smart. You obviously know more about it then me though; I mean I have only been watching the world for two hundred years. What could I possibly know?" The whole thing was so thick with sarcasm you could slice it with a knife. "So what is your plan, _Oh Wise One?"_

Kurow felt the sting of those words like a whip across the face, he had no plan and he knew it. It was also all his fault Chibiterasu had been caught up in this mess. He hung his head in shame, Ushiwaka was right. Even if he had a horribly sadistic way of getting his point across, he needed his help and he needed it fast.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked though gritted teeth, it wasn't like him to submit to another person's will. Especially not one he hated, but he needed to know what to do. He could almost feel Ushiwaka's triumphant smile and he knew that even though no one else was in the room with the man, he had brought his fan up to cover most of his face. He had lived with the man long enough during the first few weeks of his life to know at least a few of his quirks. He waited for the sarcastic retort that was to come.

"Buy me some time," Ushiwaka said, surprisingly monotone. "I need to be able to locate your medallion and then teleport myself to it. It shouldn't take too long, but if Akuro catches wind of it then he can block me. Keep him distracted. Oh and do try to do some damage if you can." With that last far from encouraging remark, Waka's presence left Kurow's mind. Kurow growled, he was such an ass! He had half a mind to keep the medallion on him so that when Ushiwaka did pop up it would be in front of his sword so he could make those very pleasant (unpleasant for Ushiwaka) images he kept having reality. Then again, if Kurow maimed him, then there would be no way for him to help Chibi. His thoughts back on the battle ahead Kurow set down the medallion and readied his sword. '_Well, here I go_,' thought Kurow as he once again started his charge towards the master of darkness and his best friend.


End file.
